Shower Sex Is Not Complicated
by TheTitans
Summary: Dean can't help but fantasize about his favorite angel, Castiel in the shower. ONESHOT. Please R&R!


A/N: Hey guys! So my friends and I decided to write this fanfiction together. It's our first SPN fanfiction that we wrote.

Please read and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did then stuff like this would happen 24/7!

* * *

He sighed as another image of his friend entered his mind. His naked, firm body, his clenched buttocks.

Dean sighed as his erection bulged in his pants and his fingers brushed absentmindedly over it. Letting out a low groan, a new wave of lust and need for Cas washed over him. He took his restricting clothes off and stepped into the shower.

The warm water did nothing to ease his desire. He grunted in frustration, fiddling with the taps in hopes to turn the water colder. The cold water cascading over him didn't take away his throbbing erection so he gripped it in his hand. As Dean began to stroke his hard member, he moaned Cas' name.

"Hello, Dean. You called?"

Dean whipped around in surprise to see Castiel smirking at him from across the bathroom.

He noticed that a blush crept to his cheeks as he saw how Cas began to look him up and down slowly. The normally awkward, dorky angel was looking at him like a predator looks at prey. Precum leaked out of Dean's throbbing member as Cas noticed his predicament.

Cas licked his lips hungrily.

Dean involuntarily moaned as soon as he saw the look on Cas' face. In no time at all, Cas was in the shower with Dean, trenchcoat and all.

Dean gasped as Cas pressed him up against the wet shower wall. He didn't waste time asking questions, grabbing fistfuls of Cas' coat into his hands and pulling him closer as Castiel's hands reached out on the shower wall on either side of Dean.

Lacing his fingers through Cas' hair, Dean pulled the angel closer, locking them both in a hot, passionate kiss. All the need and desire they felt for each other was being poured into the kiss as their mouths were locked, each trying to push themselves closer to the other.

Dean pulled away and drew a shuddering breath as his clumsy fingers attempted to unbutton the soaking coat, which fell onto the shower floor. The sound of the rest of Cas' clothes falling onto the floor fell on Dean's deaf ears as his senses were clouded with lust and longing for the angel before him.

Dean impatiently thrust his hips against Cas' hard member.

Chuckling darkly, Castiel growled in Dean's ear.

Dean bit his lip and Cas gently stuck two fingers in his opening, gently stretching his rectum. Dean gasped as the water turned to scalding against his bare skin. Cas inserted another finger, then another, scissoring them.

"Cas…" he whined with pleading eyes, thrusting his hips to meet Cas' erection. Finally Cas obliged and began rubbing soap all over his member to act as a lubricant. He looked into Dean's eyes , blue into green, and slowly sunk into his eager lover.

Dean moaned erotically as Cas' largeness filled him up completely.

The angel stopped, worry lacing his words as he asked, "are you alright, Dean?" Thinking Dean's moan was one of pain and not pleasure, he traced the puckered skin where he had once gripped Dean tightly to raise his from Perdition. Dean shivered in pleasure as he felt his lover's fingers caress and dance over the skin on his shoulder.

Castiel was surprised when Dean suddenly pulled him in, his erection sinking deep into Dean made the man before him release a deep moan and immediately he started thrusting animalistically into him.

The sound of wet body hitting wet body, balls patting against their partner's backsides and thighs slapping thighs was all that could be heard, save for Dean's moaning and Cas' barely audible grunting as the waves of pleasure washed over them.

Dean moaned as Castiel hit his prostate again and again and again.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's throbbing erection, pumping him hard and fast.

"A-aah! Cas!" Dean moaned, feeling the familiar tingling sensation of a fast-approaching orgasm.

He moaned breathlessly as he rode out the last waves of orgasmic pleasure, his legs shaking as his strength was sapped by the force and intensity of the powerful release.

The feeling of Dean tightening around his member sent Castiel a rush of pleasure, forcing him to blow his load deep inside of Dean, leading him to bite down on his neck as he felt his release.

They stayed like that for a moment, passion pouring from their interlocked eyes, wordlessly telling the other of their love. Dean sat down in the shower and pulled Cas down at the same time, locking the two in an intimate embrace. They shared a gentle kiss, made sweeter by the heat o the moment before.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, before Cas stood up. Dean followed and they got dressed between a rain of passionate kisses. Dean walked out of the bathroom just as Sam got back to their room.

"Hey Dean! –Uh… Cas!?" Sam's face was riddled with confusion and surprise as Cas stepped out of the bathroom behind Dean.

"Hello, Sam." Cas' wet hair told Sam all he needed to know.

"Uhh hey Cas... Uh, were you two…? Nevermind! I don't need to know! I'm going out again! Have a nice day-night-EVENING!" he said, stumbling back out of the door before slamming it behind him, the screeching of wheels soon followed.

Dean recovered from his frozen state and pulled Cas in. "Okay. My turn."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. We really hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review and leave a comment. We accept criticism and advice.

This was our first time writing a lemon. We hope it turned out well! XD

So, please let us know what you think!


End file.
